New Crew Member?(Trafalgar Law X Oc)
by SillyCookie
Summary: Petra has a life that is a little rough on her. She accidentally bumps into the Captain of the Heart Pirates who then helps her from a group of men trying to kill her. He offers her to join his crew and be free from the pain everyone gives her. What will she do?(WARNING: I don't have much One piece knowledge, so if you see something wrong tell me.)
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom I'm going out to the forest for a bit!" a young little girl with brown hair up in a ponytail. "Okay but don't go far Petra." the girl's mother yelled as Petra went outside. She walked into the forest that grew around her house, which was a bit away from the village. Petra walked through the tall trees with small rays of sun peeking its way through the tree tops. Hearing the enchanting songs of the birds enter her ears. But she stopped when she noticed a odd looking fruit hid behind a tree. It was a green peach with a darker shade of green swirls on it._

_"Maybe Mom can use this for her fruit salad." Petra thought out loud and grabbed it. The little girl walked back home eating the fruit she found because it made her hungry. She would have to apologizes to her mother for eating it._

_When she entered her house her mother was chopping fruits. "Mom look at what I found! I kinda ate it though." she said and showed her mother half the fruit because she ate one half. Her mother gasped and quickly stopped chopping. "That's no normal fruit dear! That's a Devil fruit!" she panicked but Petra accidentally ate the rest and her eyes widened when she heard her mother._

_"EEHH!?"_

_"BAKA! Now you wont be able to swim anymore with that thing's powers inside you!"_

_"WHAAA!?" Petra yelled and ran out of the house screaming. She stopped and took a breath when she noticed a small flower in front of her. Sitting down the girl touched it, seeing a flower blooming calmed her down somehow. But to her surprise the flower grew bigger at her touch._

Petra woke up in a sweat, her back drenched in it. She looked older. Her hair was short from trimming it, her body was curvy, and she had white skin. Her mother walked up to her, she was older as well with wrinkles on her face. "Did you have that stupid dream again?" she asked her daughter. All Petra could do was nod. Sighing, Petra's mother brought her some clothes. "Put your wet shirt in he basket, I'll wash it later." the elder explained. She followed her instructions and changed in her new clothes, placing her sweat drenched shirt in a white basket.

She had put on black shorts, a white top, a black vest, and brown boots. To finish it off, Petra attached a belt to her waist and a dark brown cloak on. Petra made her way out of the house into the village but before doing so she attached her katana to her belt.

The young girl walked passed people and they whispered behind her back. She ignored those voices judging her cause by now she was use to it. Petra overheard two voices talk about pirates landing on the island. This made her relax a bit knowing that at least one person didn't talk about her today. Making her way into her favorite place to calm down, the village bar. She never went there to drink booze just to, calm down. Though she was good friends with the bar tender who always made her coffee when she came in.

As she walked through the two set of doors a couple of voices died down a bit, which made her uncomfortable. "Good morning Renee-chan." Petra greeted the female bar tender and sat on a stool.

"Greetings Petra-san, the usual coffee I'm guessing." Renee giggled and she nodded smiling. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, it's no rush." but the gal already disappeared into a set of doors behind the counter.

Out of the corner of her eye Petra could see a group of men. Some where playing card games or drinking something. She guessed these were the pirates those people before were talking about. All of them were doing something except for one of them who was sitting back with his arms behind his head. He was wearing a white fuzzy hat with brown spots on it. The man was watching the crew with a blank expression and a small calm smile on his face. It didn't take him long to notice her watching so he returned her look. Petra looked away as she saw Renee come back with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go Petra-san, just the way you like it!" she said cheerfully and handed her the coffee.

"Thank you. Hey who is that?" asked her friend and her eyes shifted from the man back to her.

"Oh, they are the Heart Pirates. That man looking at you is Trafalgar Law." Renee whispered and giggled. Petra blushed lightly, putting her mug down she waved her hands at her nervously. "S-shut up!" she stuttered in embarrassment. Law took notice at the two and lightly chuckled. He closed his eyes as if he were about to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she finished her coffee, she gave her friend a 100 belly coin. "Still running low on money Petra? Really, you've got to get a job." Renee said with a sigh. She took the silver coin in her hand, staring at it. "You know what Petra-san? Keep it, you need it more than i do." she said and placed the coin in front of her smiling. Petra smiled back.

"But how will I pay you back?"

"Just grow me one of those plants of yours. I've been itching to get one." Renee took out a pot filled with fresh soil.

Law opened his eyes and watched. He got a bit curious. "Really? Right here? In your bar? People will stare and talk about me."

Renee tapped the pot. "You don't care do you?" Petra asked a sweat drop on her forehead, her eyebrow twitching a bit in annoyance. Her friend shook her head.

Petra sighed. "Fine." she said and hovered her hand over the pot. It made a circling motion above it and people watched her a bit scared. Law watched as well raising an eyebrow, wondering what she was going to accomplish doing that. The young girl removed her hand from above the pot but pointed it at the pot. "Mori Mori Grow(Forest Forest Grow)" she said and moved her hand up slowly. A little sprout peeked out of the soil and grew into a nice blooming sunflower. She lowered her hand when the flower fully grew and panted. She didn't use her powers much so it kinda tired her out. Law stared at the flower as it turned into a fully healthy plant. He didn't expect her to have devil fruit powers, but it kinda interested him what she could do.

She placed her hand on her head breathing heavily. "Thank you Petra." Renee said and set the plant aside. "BAR IS CLOSED EVERYBODY!" she yelled and everyone got out groaning in sadness because they were closing. "It's all that stupid girls fault for the bar closing so early." one of the men said loud enough for Petra to hear as he walked out.

"Let's get you home." she whispered and smiled. Her smiled faded as Petra fell off the stool onto the ground staring at the ceiling. "Petra-san!" Renee jumped over the counter and sat down next to her. Law's eyes widened a bit as she fell. 'Does she not know how to fully control those powers?' he thought and watched the bar tender sit next to her. "I'm a doctor I could hel-" he got cut off when Petra suddenly sat up slowly.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me Mister." Petra spoke in a weak voice and stood up. Law caught her before she could fall again. "Thank you." she said smiling brightly and stood up again. Renee was giggling from her friend blushing a bit. He noticed the blush too and scratched the back of his head. She waved good-bye at her friend and exited the bar. One of the men that got angry for the bar closing because of her, followed her. The Heart Pirates waited for their captain as he came out of the bar. Law watched her walk away, her brown hair swaying back and forth. He wanted her to join his crew. "Go to the ship everyone. I'll be there soon." he ordered and they all obeyed, doing as told.

Law followed behind Petra but stopped when he noticed men were following her near the forest. Petra entered her house unaware that angry men were following her. "Mom I'm home." she said and her mother looked at her smiling.

"Welcome back." she said and hugged her daughter. "Listen I'm going to the river to get some more water. You stay here."

"Alright." Petra promised and watched her mother walk out the back carrying a bucket in her hands.

The young woman sat down on the couch staring at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly drifted closed and sleep took her over. While taking her nap, Law was watching the men set a fire to her house. His grey eyes filled with anger.

Soon she woke up to the smell of something burning. She looked around her eye sight adjusting only to see the whole house on fire! "Die you MONSTER!" the men outside yelled. A flash of memory appeared in her head, children chasing her with rocks and sharp objects in their hands. Petra wasn't going to let these men end her life now! She took her katana out and walked to the front door cutting it down. The men jumped back as she walked out with her sword.

"You're hurting my home..." she said barely above a whisper. "What was that sweet heart?" one of the men teased.

"I said. You're. Hurting. MY HOME!" she yelled in rage and slashed at the main man who was leading them. He fell to the floor blood sinking into the forest floor. Law watched her every movement. He was being entertained when he watched her fight for something she cared about. Petra's face darkened as she turned to the rest of the men, who now had swords too. "Why don't you go toss yourself in the sea!?" they yelled and charged at her.

She jumped back in high speed. They charged again, swinging at her and she blocked them. "Stupid b*tch." one of them said and punched her into the ground. Petra had a spot of blood on the corner of her mouth. Law got bored of watching and decided to jump in.

"Room: Shambles" he said and the men's body parts where mixed with each other.

Law appeared behind Petra and held his hand out to help her up. "Thanks." she whispered and took his hand getting up. He nodded and looked back at the men. Glaring at them coldly, they ran off screaming in terror. "You okay?" Law asked her, scanning her for wounds. "I'm fine, just a small punch to the face that's all." she said wiping the blood off her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Law sighed with relief that she was okay. "You're pretty good fighter and all but you could use some practice." he explained to her. "Gee thanks." she said sarcastically. Petra turned to see her house turning into ash. The captain of the Heart pirates looked at the burned down house.

"Hey," he said calmly. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my crew."

Petra looked at him confused. 'Why me? I am just weak.' she thought and raised an eyebrow at him. "I can tell that you want freedom just by the way everyone looks at you. They call you a monster because of your devil fruit powers, so I'm giving you a change to escape all that judgement and join my crew." he explained. 'Look at me, I sound just like Luffy.' he thought but shook it off.

She shrugged. "I don't know actually. My mother still needs me and Renee-chan might feel a bit lonely." she explained. "Why don't you give me some time?" Petra asked and turned her head to look at him. Seeming to notice how Law was a bit taller than her.

Law nodded. "We leave tomorrow morning so show up when you have the answer." with those last words he walked off. Suddenly a chill went down her spine when her mother came back and the sound of a bucket being dropped echoed. "PETRA!"

Petra explained everything to her mother and sighed. "Those men just have nothing actually working in those damn heads of theirs do they?" her mother complained and touched a a piece of the house wall that was still standing. "Mom I-I was invited to join a pirate crew!" she said quickly hoping her mother didn't get mad.

"A pirate crew?" she asked and Petra nodded. "But why?!"

"The captain saw how my life was with people being so cruel and mean to me so he invited me out to the seas." she explained staring at the ground. "I wanted to tell you know because, I _want_ to go and be free, sailing the seas."

The old women sighed and lifted her daughter's chin up. "Alright, but you promise me to be careful out there in the sea?" she said smiling.

A great BIG smile appeared on Petra's face as she nodded. "Renee can take care of you while I'm gone Mom." she suggested. Her mother nodded and the two hugged. Petra lead her mother to Renee's house. It was a small cottage at the end of town which was pretty easy to spot because it wasn't like the other houses were it had stone mix with the wood. The young woman knocked on the door and saw her friend open up to let them in.

"You're what?" Renee said after explained things again. "Yes, I'm going to be a pirate and travel the seas!"

The young girl smiled and closed her eyes smiling. "Guess I can't stop you. I'll make sure to take good care of you mother." She then got close to my ear and whispered, "Careful around Law, he is known for being dangerous." and pulled away.

That night they slept at Renee's house. Petra couldn't sleep much from thinking of all the things that could happen at sea! But she didn't care she was going to leave what had caused her pain for long times now. She woke up REAL early and put her clothes back on. She didn't have any left after the fire of course. Before she left Renee's house, Petra left a note saying;

_Dear Mother and Renee, _

_I have left to go with the pirates I was talking about. They told me to come_

_early in the morning, that they would be waiting for an answer. Mom, stay safe_

_and don't let me weigh you down, just let loose because I'll be safe I promise._

_And you Renee take care of the flower for me and always place my special_

_coffee mug you always give me at the bar next to the flower. I love you both._

_Love_

_-Petra_

She placed it on Renee's forehead and headed out, luckily Renee didn't wake up when she placed it. Petra saw the sun rising and she ran towards the coast. There she saw the Heart Pirate's submarine and the crew was working. She saw her soon to be captain Law leaning against the rainling watching the sun rise. He saw her and stood up straight. "Did you make up your mind?" he asked staring at her.

Nodding, she jumped on the submarine and turned to Law. "I'm coming along." she said placing her hands on her hips. Law slight smirked and patted her back. She smiled at him and looked back at the island. Before she knew it they were moving away from the island and out towards the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own any one piece characters.**

The island got smaller and smaller as they traveled outwards. Law looked at her but she just look a deep breath taking in the fresh scent of the sea. "Let's get inside, we're going under." he explained and the two went inside the submarine. Petra took in every detail of the inside but stopped when Law spoke again. "I'm sorry but if you don't mind me giving you a check up before doing anything? I want to make sure you're healthy." he said and all she did was nod.

Law lead her into the infirmary and asked her to sit down. So she did and he asked her just a couple of questions about her health. "Do you have any allergies?"

"Yes, I'm allergic to peanuts."

He wrote it down and nodded. "Have you ever gotten very ill?"

"Just once when my mother tried to make a birthday cake but she put the wrong ingredients." she said with a giggle.

Law chuckled a bit when he heard this and wrote it down. "I see that you have a devil fruit power. What is it?"

"Mori Mori Fruit(Forest Forest Fruit)" she explained and he wrote it down too.

"Do you have any pains or marks on you?"

"No pains but I do have one scratch mark." Petra turned her back towards him and lifted her shirt, showing him a large scratch on it. "It's amazing what men can do to women without caring."

He lightly touched it making her flinch a bit. "Sorry." he quickly said before putting her shirt down. "I'll have to do something about that, but tomorrow."

Petra turned back towards him and nodded. "Where will I be staying?" she asked tilting her head a bit. "It's the one next door and it's already tidy." Law told her and she walked out after waving at him. Following what he said she looked to her left and saw the room he was talking about. When she entered Petra saw that he wasn't lying. It was ACTUALLY tidy! She expected it to not be. Closing the door behind her, she took no time to just stand there instead she jumped on the comfortable bed.

It felt like she was on a cloud! Petra sat up and looked at a wardrobe near her bed. She walked over and opened it. It was empty and she hoped that one day she could fill it up.

Petra simply slipped out of her room and walked around. She was a bit bored so she hummed the song she heard little kids sing back home. They called it Bink's Sake and it was VERY catchy. She stopped when she passed the kitchen area. Petra walked in and looked around to see if anyone was there. She only saw a man wearing a black hat with Penguin written on it sat at a table. He looked up, he seemed to be eating something. "Hey your the new crew member! What's your name?" he asked.

"Petra and you are?"

"Penguin." he said and continued eating.

"Nice to meet you Penguin." she said smiling and walked over to the fridge but seeing nothing in her interests. So she just took an apple. "Nice to meet you too!" Penguin said and she walked out waving at him.

'He's nice.' Petra thought and walked back to her room. Looking out the little window in her room she saw that they where going up to the surface! She got all excited and rushed back out of her room. Opening the door she saw the ocean. She walked over to the railing and placed her elbows on it then resting her head on her hands. Petra heard footsteps behind her and looked to see who it was. It was just Captain Law so she relaxed a bit more. Looking back at the ocean, she let one of her arms hang loosely and the water gently splashed on it.

'She seems very relaxed for someone who has a huge scare on their back.' Law thought and looked at her back wondering how she could live through the pain. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Petra's sweet voice speak. "Captain, Marines." she said calmly and pointed at two ships coming towards them. The cannons fix on them and began shooting, most were missing. "Men," he then looked at me continuing. "and woman, Marines are heading this way! Let's take them down and take their loot." they all nodded and went to work.

"I don't want you to use your powers much, so use that katana of yours." Law explained to her as one of the marine ship pulled next to them. Petra nodded and stood on the railing, looking like she was about to fall. But she jumped high onto the enemy ship followed by other Heart Pirates.

Petra landed in the middle of a group of marines. She stood there as they charged at her. Suddenly she spun in circles her sword slashing most of the marines. The ones that survived her spin stared at her. Everything spun for her but it stopped which was great for her. She was going to push herself to impress her captain. More men charged at her so she had no choice.

She put her arms in an 'X' shape and thick roots busted through the floor wrapping around the Marines. "Mori Mori Wrap!" Petra said as the roots held the men down.

Her arms fell on her sides and everything got blurry, she lost her balance. "Petra!" Penguin yelled caring a crate as he saw her about to fall. But he relaxed when Law appeared to catch her. Penguin went back on the submarine putting the crate down.

Law caught her and stared at her with his blank grey eyes. He then took her like a princess and jumped back on the sub next to Penguin. "I'll take care of her. Why don't you and Shachi prepare some food for her?" he told him and nodding, he went to do as told.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: I don't own any One Piece characters except for Petra which is my Oc!**

_Italic: Dreaming_

Law carried Petra to the infirmary and placed her on the bed. She was unconscious. He then asked Bepo to help him out a bit. Bepo was the one to move her into laying down on her chest. The white bear took her shirt off and Law examined the large wound on her back. "Bepo get me a wet rag and some bandages." he ordered and the bear nodded. He took out bandages and dipped a rag in water a bit. Bepo went back to Law and handed him what he asked for.

He gently cleaned the wound a bit because it began to bleed slightly since she over did herself. After cleaning the wound, Law asked Bepo to wrap the wound. Bepo took the bandages and wrapped her from above her belly button to her chest. He made sure that it wasn't too tight to press her breasts uncomfortably.

_"Get her!" a young boy yelled and others began throwing rocks at her. Petra tried to run away but it seemed that she couldn't and that her feet seemed glued to the ground! "Freak!" the children got more rocks to throw at her until she finally cracked. Little Petra stomped the ground and a venus fly trap as big as her grew from the ground. It snapped at the children and they ran away. The plant disappeared when they came back with an adult. The adult had a whip in hand and whipped her back. It began bleeding and the adult came closer. "Stupid girl! Don't touch our children!" they said and punched her again._

This was when she finally woke up sweating. She panted and her eyes adjusted as she looked around room. Petra touched her chest and noticed that her torso was bandaged. Suddenly freezing when she heard the door open and close. Hearing foot steps around the room. A mysterious shape looked at her and got closer. Petra relaxed when she saw it was just Law but raised an eyebrow when she noticed a white bear following him.

Law noticed that she had waken up. He told Bepo to give her the food Shachi and Penguin made. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched her. He kinda stared for a bit but stopped and hoped that it didn't make her uncomfortable.

Bepo helped her sit up and she took the tray of food. It was tea with meat and mash potatoes. She noticed Law looking at her and thanked the kind white bear. The bear nodded and walked out of the room leaving the two alone. As she ate, Law saw that she had sweat all over her. "What was the nightmare about?" he asked suddenly and Petra stopped eating.

"I can tell that she had a bad dream from all the sweat on your body." he said and took a dry rag and wiped the some of the sweat off her face.

Thanking him she then decided to tell him about her dream. Petra told every single detail to him about an adult had hurt her. That explained the large wound on her back, from all the pain adults gave her when she accidentally hurt the kids of the village or when kids threw stuff at her. This made Law feel a bit of pity for her yet anger from all the pain others threw at her. "While you were unconscious I had Bepo bandage you when i finished cleaning your wound a bit." he explained.

Petra's face turned bright red when she looked down at her chest and then at him. "You didn't peek...did you, Law?" she asked her eyebrow twitching and a dark feeling coming from her as she pinching his cheek.

"No!" Law said quickly before she did any damage to him. Petra sighed and let go of him. She relaxed a bit and continued eating her food. Taking small sips of the tea. He rubbed his cheek feeling a small stinging pain. Law continued to watch her. "When you are done eating why don't you take a small bath? I'll show you where it is." he explained and saw her nod.

She took a last sip of the tea before getting up. "Um Law?" he looked at her confused. "Eh, I never brought any clothes with me..." she said shyly and looked at the ground. Law sighed. "I'll bring you some while you clean yourself." he promised and lead her to the bathroom.

It had a nice tub and a shower next to it. She thanked Law and closed the door. Getting the water at the right temperature, Petra let the water fill up the bath. Meanwhile she got undressed and untied her short brown hair, then she took off the bandages. When the bath was filled Petra slipped in. Letting out a sigh of relief she laid back and relaxed.

Law went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door a few times. He had a pile of clothes for her in his hands. "One second!" she yelled and moved the curtain to cover her body. After getting a 'Come in' Law opened the door and left the clothes by the sink. He quickly left the bathroom and walked off to do his duties as a Captain.

It felt like forever since she has bathe. Now it felt really refreshing to be in the bath but she felt a bit weak and tired. Since she had devil fruit powers the water affected her but she wasn't going to use her powers for anything right now. Petra quickly washed her body and hair wanting to get out of the water that weakened her. When she finished, she unplugged the drain and the water slowly went away. She got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Petra dried her body and gently dried her wound so she didn't feel any pain.

After drying both body and hair, she put on her old bra but washed her underwear in the sink since she guessed that Law didn't have any underwear for her. She used a towel to dry it and put it on. Petra then put on what looked like one of Law's shirts. It was black with the jolly roger symbol on it. She rolled up the sleeves so it didn't seem so big for her and then put on a pair of shorts that seemed to fit her just right somehow. Petra hanged the towels and left the bathroom feeling refreshed and cleaner than before.

She walked around a bit confused on where she was going until she bumped into the bear from before. "Sorry. Are you Bepo?" he nodded and turned towards her. "I'm kinda lost, do you mind showing me around?" Bepo nodded and showed her around the submarine.

"Here is the kitchen and dinning area." Bepo said and pointed at an open door. She listened to everything the bear said and noted in her brain where every room was. When they reached the navigation room she saw Law looking at a couple of maps wondering where to go. Beside him were a couple of other crew mates including Shachi and Penguin.

"This is where I mainly work, I'm the navigator." he whispered to her so that they didn't disturb the captain. Petra took in the feeling of the room and the two walked out. Bepo finished the tour when they reached the small library. She loved reading a book now and then so the library would be a place where she would hang out most. "Thank you Bepo for the tour of the submarine." she said and smiled.

When the white bear went off to work with the captain, Petra stayed in the library and looked through the books seeing if there was anything good to read. She pulled out a book and read through the chapters. It had a nice plot to it and had very interesting characters. She stopped reading and remembered where the book was suppose to be when she would return it. But she put it back when another book about plants caught her eye. Petra walked down the hall while reading information about different plants. But suddenly bumped into someone and fell on top of them. She looked up to see it was Law and her face warmed up. Quickly moving away and standing up. "Uh sorry Law..." Petra said quickly.

Law stood up, picking up the book that she was reading and read the title before handing it to her. "It's alright, just look where you're going." he said fixing his hat. She nodded and apologized again before walking off. He watched her walk away and begin to read the book again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece characters except for Petra cause she is MY Oc! Thank you! If this gets a lot of views or good reviews I'll continue so make sure to do that! :)**

Petra closed the book and decided to stop reading. She walked into the kitchen and dinning area where the cook was scolding Shachi and Penguin for using his kitchen without permission. She chuckled at them arguing which caught their attention. "Hello Petra-san." Penguin and Shachi said in union. The cook waved at her and she waved back. "Why are you here?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I just heard the arguing that's all and I wanted to see what was up." she explained. "I'll go now."

Petra walked away quickly and let out a sighed. It was awkward for her to just march in there and have them looking at her, she needed to get use to things a bit. Looking at the clock it would be about time for dinner soon. So she stayed in her room till it was time to eat, while waiting she continued reading her book. But she stopped when she heard knocking on the door. "Come in!" Petra told them and could hear the door open behind her.

It was the white bear, Bepo. "Captain said to tell you that dinner is ready." Bepo said as she got up. Petra closed the book and left it on her bed. She walked over to the bear and followed him to the dinning area where the crew would be at.

She was a little surprised to see that the crew was being loud and this didn't even annoy the captain at all! Petra sat down next to Law hoping no one got the wrong idea. The cook brought her the food along with a cup of tea. As she ate, Petra watched the crew joke around and laugh, even the two men and the cook from before were still arguing. It felt like she found other people that could make her happy other than Renee and her mother. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as the crew messed around.

Law was sat laid back in his seat with his eyes closed. It never bothered him that the his crew would joke around during a meal. One little laugh made him open one of his eyes to search who's laugh it was. He stopped scanning the room when he found out it was Petra who had been laughing. He was glad that she was enjoy time with the crew. Law closed his eye again and lightly smirked.

After dinner Petra helped the cook wash the dishes. The young woman did get to know the cook's name though while she washed the dished. His name was Joel. After helping out the cook she said good-bye and went back to her room. She went in and closed the door. Petra walked over to a mirror and took her shirt off. She examined the wound on her back and lightly touched it. Slipping her shirt back on, taking her shorts off, and jumped into bed.

The next morning she got woken up by a knock at the door. She got up and shuffled over to the door. Petra opened the door but hid her lower body behind it since she didn't have any pants on. "What is it?" she asked yawning.

It was Shachi who was at the door. "Captain said to inform you that we will be landing at another island in 10 minutes." he explained and she nodded rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah thanks for interrupting my sleep by the way." she mumbled and closed the door. Shachi walked off his footsteps echoing.

Petra slipped on the shorts from yesterday, a pair of brown boots, and brushed her hair. She walked out onto the deck and Law standing there looking forward. The young woman walked up beside him and held onto the railing. She could make out an outline of an island far away. "Why were you reading that book yesterday?" Law asked out of the blue.

"When you have a power like this, you gotta practice a bit." she explained.

"How is your back feeling then?"

Petra touched her back a bit. "I guess it feels better now."

"Petra." she said looking at him. "Hm?" he turned towards her. "You never asked my name, it's Petra."

Law nodded and fixing the nodachi on his shoulder. He seemed too serious to her. They got closer to the island every minute. The crew had to hide the submarine somewhere around the island and when they did they all got off. Captain explained that they would have to stay on the island for a while till the log post would settle to the next island. For now they all had to stay at an inn.

As they all walked in and got assigned different rooms together. Shachi, Penguin and Joel would have to share one, so that wouldn't end well. For Petra she got assigned a room with Bepo which didn't sound bad at all. Bepo was kind and he was soft since he is a bear. The captain had a room to himself of course.

Bepo and Petra walked into their room and settled in it. She was happy to see that they had _separate_ beds. The idea of sharing it with someone else wasn't so great to her. The white bear had already fallen asleep.

She quietly exited the room leaving a sleeping Bepo behind. Petra turned around and nearly punched Law in the face from being startled til she realized it was just him. "Where are you going?" he asked. She sighed.

"You asked too many questions."he smirked slightly. "Into town."

Law nodded and took out a pouch full of ฿elly handing it to her. "Buy yourself something while your at it, Petra-ya." he said before walking off. Petra attached it to her shorts and walked out of the Inn.

Petra walked around looking through stores seeing what to buy. She stepped into one clothes shop in search for new clothes. After going through everything she bought herself a good amount of clothes for her naked wardrobe and 2 new pairs of shoes. The saleswoman put it all in a bag and handed her the change. Continuing to look around, Petra walked around the town for the rest of the day getting use to the different routes for half the day. As the sun slowly disappeared from the sky she went back to the Inn. There she entered her room and placed her bags on the bed.

Seeing that the bear was no where to be found she decided to try on her new clothes so she didn't have to wear what she wore yesterday. Pulling out all the clothes the young woman tried to see what she could wear. Petra put on a tan dress that went up to her knees and a light brown jacket. But being the type of girl that she is, she put a pair of white shorts under it, reattaching the pouch to the shorts, and white sneakers on. Today she let her short hair loose and put the rest of the clothes away in the bag. She hid the bag under her bed as knock came from the door. "Come in!"

Petra turned to see who it was and saw the familiar fuzzy hat set on the person's head. "You're back I see, and it looks like you got new stuff." Law said. She lifted her dress and he had sweat drops on his face hoping she wasn't doing what he thought. But relaxed when he saw that she was wearing a pair of shorts under her dress. Petra detached pouch of ฿elly from her shorts and threw it over to Law.

"Thanks for the money." she smiled and put her dress down as he caught it.

Law nodded. "Everyone is at the bar come on." he said in a calm matter and went out. She quickly fully hid the bag under the bed and followed her captain to the bar. Her crew mates were all either drinking sake, talking, or arguing for no reason. Petra sighed and sat in a stool. The bartender walked over to her.

"Would you like anything miss?" she asked smiling.

"Just some coffee if you have any." Petra said and placed her elbows on the counter. Resting her head on her hand. Then the bartender came back with a cup of coffee placing it in front of her. "You remind me a lot of my friend back home. She was a bartender as well." she told her.

She looked at Petra and smiled. "What was she like?"

Petra thought for a second. "Very cheerful and kind. She was helpful, always helped me out when people bullied me. Every time i walked into the bar, she would always have coffee ready for me. And she would never give up on making me smile." she explained remembering her friend Renee.

The bartender chuckled. "Well she sounds like a good friend. What was her name?"

"Her name was Renee."

_"Renee-chan! Lets be best friends forever! Nothing can break our bond apart!" echoed the voice of a young Petra._

_Young Renee was with an adult who was her father. "And to prove our friendship will never end, lets give ourselves a mark of friendship!" Renee said and her father had tattoo equipment with him. He planted a tattoo of a key on their shoulders. The two looked at each other's tattoo and smiled. It stung a bit but they would get over it. "Thank you papa!"_

_"Now everyone will know that your friendship is eternal." her dad said smiling._

Petra removed her jacket and showed the bartender her friendship tattoo. At the bottom of the key tattoo it said 'Eternal Friends'. "You two have the closest bonds i presume." she said still smiling. She nodded and put her jacket back on.

Law was hearing their whole conversation. He was sat down relaxing with his nodachi by his side. 'It's good to know that someone had Petra-ya's back' he thought and his mind went back to when he first saw Petra and she was with the bartender. He continued to listen to their talking the rest of the time until they were all tired.

The young woman was alone now because the bartender had to go rest. She was left in the room with her crew mates passed out from drinking too much or just being plain tired. Petra could hear footsteps coming closer and someone sat next to her. Law sat down next to her and had left his nodachi back at his old seat. He stared at the wall with a blank expression before finally speaking.

"So, bartender remind you of a friend back home?"

Petra closed her eyes her eyebrows furrowing. "Don't always snake your way into people's business Captain." she then sighed and relaxed a bit. "But if you want an answer then yes."

Law didn't like how she talked back but decided to let her off the hook. She surprised him when Petra took his hat and placed it on herself chuckling. The young woman liked the feeling of the hat but took it off and set it back on Law's head, since she probably thought that he didn't like someone taking his hat off. But he fixed his hat and smiled at her calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any One Piece characters except for MY Oc Petra**

**Chapter 7**

Petra and Law sat there in silence for a while til Law sliced it. "How old are you Petra-ya? It seems like I never asked you that one." he asked and put his head on a hand, letting it rest there. She simply answered with a "25" which made her one year younger than Law. After a while, she stood up and jumped over and behind the counter. Petra poured herself some more coffee as Law watched her. Only pouring herself a little since she did want to sleep tonight. When she finished she put the cup down and jumped back over the counter. "I'll be heading to bed." she told Law and looked at the passed out Heart pirates. "It'd be best to leave them sleeping."

The young woman walked out of the bar and Law followed her 'cause he was tired as well. They said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. Petra changed into her nightgown jumping into the bed like always. Slowly melting into sleep but only to wake up panting and sweating. She had a terrible dream about Renee and her mother.

She got up from the bed and looked out the window. It was still night time and she headed out the door. Petra decided to tell Law to help her out a bit since the others were probably still dozing off. The young woman pick locked the door with a rose thorn and got in. She locked the door behind her and walked over to Law's bed and saw him sleeping peacefully. Tip-toeing closer, she stood beside him. She liked how he looked like without his hat.

Law had heard the door knob juggling making him wake up. As soon as the person came in, he pretended to be asleep to tick them. He heard their footsteps coming up next to his bed and he took his opportunity to attack. Swiftly getting up and pinning the person to the ground a hand placed on their throat. As soon as he realized it was just Petra Law quickly let go and watched her sit up. "I'm sorry..." she said and hugged her knees crying. Law felt terrible about what he had done and he helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"If anyone needs to be sorry it's me Petra-ya." he apologized and felt her wrap her arms around him. Petra looked up at him and he could see tears going down her cheeks.

The two sat down next to each other on Law's bed. She explained how she had a nightmare and came here so that he could help her. Law sighed. "You can sleep here if you like, it would be better than sleeping alone right?" he suggest patting the bed. Petra blushed and thought for a second before nodding.

She crawled under the blankets and felt Law get in next to her. Petra turned so that they were face-to-face. The young woman dug her face into his exposed chest and closed her eyes. Feeling his arm wrap around her as she fell asleep. Law figured out that she had fallen asleep and soon he quietly fell into deep sleep.

Next Morning

Petra woke up and felt Law's arm around her. She looked at him, seeming so peaceful. The young woman smiled slightly and looked at the clock. 5:47 AM, she looked back at Law who had seemed to wake up. "Good morning." he whispered.

"Good morning." Petra said.

* * *

><p>Sorry for a short chapter I'm kinda busy at the moment but i hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any One Piece characters except for MY oc Petra**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

><p>They sat up and Law got up to change. Petra covered her eyes to give him some privacy. He got fully dressed and ruffled her hair giving her an all clear signal. She uncovered her eyes and looked up at her captain. He looked at the clock and saw it was early. "You should get out while you can before the crew thinks something else." Law explained and she got up. Stretching she headed towards the door. When she was about to open the door a pair of lips kissed her cheek making her freeze.<p>

Petra turned towards Law and gave him a kiss back. She headed out and sneaked back into her room. There she dressed in a dark green long sleeve shirt with white stripes going horizontal. Then slipped on blue jeans and a pair of black sandals. She brushed her teeth and hair before heading out of the room and down to the bar where the crew slowly woke up. She walked by and went outside the Inn.

Law came out of the Inn and asked, "Where are you going this time Petra-ya?"

She looked at him and smiled slightly. "The library of course!" she said and walked down the street. He watched her walk away and smiled. As she walked she pick pocketed different people silently and placed the money in her own pockets.

Once she reached the library, the young woman entered and looked through the shelves. There was one book that she really wanted to find. The librarian noticed her having trouble and walked up to her. "Is there any book you are trying to find miss?" he asked.

Petra nodded. "Are there any books about plants?" he nodded and gestured her to follow. They entered an isle of books. The librarian pointed to a spot on the shelf meaning that was where the books were. He walked away and she searched the shelves for info on different plants. Once she found the right books, Petra took two off the shelf and placed them on the librarian's counter. "I'll take these." she said and placed the beli she got from pick pocketing on the counter and walked out with the books. Afterwards, Petra went to a meadow and sat down opening the books. She simply scanned the information from the books and looked at the ground.

She took a deep breath and relaxed. The young woman focused and swayed her arms in a slow back and forth motion. Leafs from the trees slowly fell off and combined together making the same motion as her arms were. A smile came upon her face and she clapped her hands making the leafs fall but attach back to the trees. Petra didn't feel dizzy when this happened, it was a GOOD sign that she was building up her powers. By the end of the day, her powers grew better.

To finish off training, she stood in the middle of the meadow and moved her hands in a circular motion making the trees shake a bit. Soon two of them lifted off the ground as it's roots began to grow thicker and longer. It soon built up a huge monster-like forest creature. Petra wiped the sweat off her forehead and it got down on one knee and bowed at Petra. She bowed too and then snapped her fingers. The monster sunk into the ground and disappeared. The trees that she took out to create the monster grew back in a matter of seconds. Petra grabbed her books and headed back to the Inn. There Law was talking to the crew. He looked worried. As soon as she got closer the crew took their eyes off him and put them on her smiling wide. "PETRA!" they yelled and ran over to her. Bepo was the first to giving her a BEAR huge.

When he let go everyone surrounded her but Law broke through everyone and stared at her a bit shocked yet angry. "You said you where at the library!" he said his face darkening. He felt a little betray at her lie. "Where were you?" Law asked his eyes meeting hers.

"Half true actually. I WAS at the library only to get these books," she stopped to show everyone the plant books. "and the rest of the day I was training a bit. I wish to show you my progress but we are in the middle of a public town." Petra finally finished and Law looked at her eyes wide.

"At least you're safe is all that matters." Shachi and Penguin said together. This made her chuckle and she passed through the crew. She stopped when she got through and turned towards them. Petra reached in her pocket and showed them the money she got. "Oh and the other quarter of the day I pick pocketed a bit." she stuck her tongue out playfully and put the money back in her pockets.

She walked into her room and laid down on the bed tired. "Ugh! I'm so tired! What a long day..." she yawned and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any One Piece characters except for MY oc Petra**

**Chapter 9:**

Petra woke up to the sound of someone opening the door. She realized that the time didn't change, guessing that she had never fallen asleep in the first place. As the person got closer her eyes adjusted to see her captain taking at seat on her bed. Law looked down as her his eyes still filled with worry. Soon she sat up and looked at him raising an eyebrow. Captain Law sighed and said, "You really had me worried sick today Petra-ya."

"I'm sorry Law, I never meant to get you worried in the first place." Petra looked down.

Law hugged her as a sign of forgiving. This made her blush a light pink and Petra hugged him back. Soon he pulled the hug apart and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest okay? We will be leaving tomorrow night." he said and walked out. Petra smiled and got under the covers. She still felt the warmth of Law's arms around her which made her blush go crazy. Soon she slowly fell asleep dreaming peacefully, no nightmares to come in hand. Petra woke up and stretched happily. She could see Bepo sleeping on his bed. Quietly, she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow-ish orange hoodie.

She went into the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth. When she got out of the room and walked into the Inn bar. There was the bartender from two nights before. "Good morning." she greeted Petra.

Petra sat on a stool and the girl took out a cup of coffee and a newspaper smiling. "I knew you might come here for a bit so I got this ready for you." she said with a smile. The young girl said thanks and began to drink the coffee. It was warm and creamy, the way she liked it.

When she was done the bartender took her cup and put it in a sink. Petra got up, placing the paper in her back pocket, and waved good bye to her. She accidentally bumped into Law when she was in the hall. "Sorry!" she quickly said but relaxed when she saw it was just him. He smiled slightly and said, "Did you have any nightmares last night?"

She shook her head. "Thats good." he said. "Hey want to have breakfast with me?" This made her smiled widely and nod. The two walked into the town and entered a nice cafe. They sat at a table by the window and the waiter walked up to them. "What would you like today you two?" he asked.

"Just coffee and french toast for me thank you." Petra ordered and looked at Law. Who ordered scrambled eggs with rice balls and coffee as well. While waiting, Petra took out the newspaper she didn't get to read this morning. Not much seemed to interest her in it, until she noticed one thing that caught her eye. A shot of happiness ran through her and Law took notice of it.

The waiter brought what they wanted and left. That was when Law spoke, "What is it?"

Petra handed the paper to him and pointed at one section. He took his time to read. There was a picture of Petra on it and it read;

_A new Heart Pirate member has seemed to appear. She is now an enemy as well and we have never had thought Trafalgar Law would let a woman on board. _The article faded into something else and he looked up at her bounty. Her picture was Petra smiling and her plants surrounding her. "50,000,000 beli. Not bad but not good. Well you are just starting so I guess the bounty is a good start to being a pirate." he told her and handed her back the newspaper.

"I knew my bounty would be pretty bad so that's why I practiced yesterday." she explained and continued to read the rest of the boring articles. Petra took sips out of her coffee as she continued reading. Law took bites out of the rice balls and scrambled eggs. Occasionally taking sips of coffee. He wasn't a person to stuff his mouth.

Petra took a break from reading the newspaper and she took small bites out of the french toast. Captain Law was staring at her as he ate. She stopped. "I know I'm not pretty but you don't have to stare ya know?" she teased.

Law chuckled a little. "No, you are a lovely looking woman." he complemented and realized what he said. His cheeks had a small spot of light pink on them. "T-thank you." she said blushing. They finished eating and Petra stuffed the newspaper back in her butt pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only MY oc Petra**

**Chapter 10:**

They went out of the cafe and walked through the town. The two had some supplies for leaving. Law got some medical stuff while Petra got a couple of books. Once they had finished, the pair headed back to the Inn. There was the crew beginning to take things back to the submarine. Petra went to her room and pack up her stuff. It looked like they were gonna leave a bit earlier. She walked towards the sub beside Shachi and Penguin. Everyone got on the sub and made sure they had everything. Law and Bepo were in the control room and once it was all good, they got the sub into the water. Petra went to her room and began to putting everything of hers away.

After an hour she finished putting things away. Petra sat down and began to read a book she bought at the store. Soon it began to get hot in her room. She got up and walked over to the closet, slipping on a pair of jean shorts and a white top along with sandals. The young woman walked out of her room with more heat slapping her in the face. She walked down the hall sweat drenching her back.

Soon she saw Bepo laid down on the floor in his sweat. When she walked over he shifted his eyes to look up at her. "Why is it so hot~" she asked the white polar bear.

"We are near underwater volcanoes...I hate the heat!" he explained.

Petra nodded and walked towards the control room where she saw Law. He was with Shachi, who was navigating the sub. She headed back out to the hall and went into the kitchen. There Joel was making some cool drinks. The cook noticed her and smiled. She sat down on a stool by the counter and got handed a cool lemonade drink by Joel. "Thank you Joel." she said and began to sip the fresh cold lemonade. Some of the heat went away.

"You're very welcome ." the cook said.

She walked back to her room where she sat down on the bed. When she was finished drinking the lemonade, Petra placed the cup on her bedside. After a while the heat began to go away and the room fell to its normal temperature. Petra laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling boredom flowing through her. She stood up walking over to the pair of black jeans she had taken off, taking the newspaper off and began reading some more. When suddenly something caught her eye which was just on the back of the paper. _New crew member to the Straw Hat Pirates. A girl called the Shiro Owl by Marines, real name Shiro. With now a bounty of 150,000,000 beli. She will cause much more trouble for the Marines._ Next to the artical showed a typical black and white side face picture of a girl younger than her. Half of her face was looking at the camera and she was smiling not paying any attention to the camera.

This was definitely something new to Petra. She smiled as this reminded her of herself joining the Heart Pirates. Soon she folded the newspaper and placed it under her pillow. Petra stretched and laid back down on the bed slowly closing her eyes. She wasn't tired just bored and feeling like laying down would help a bit. Turning to her side, to look out the circular window at the ocean different types of fish swimming by. A fish stopped and swam towards her window. It's mouth was opening and closing which made her giggle. She waved at it and the fish swam away towards a different school of them.

Petra sighed and closed her again and relaxed a bit. Thinking about the girl in the newspaper. 'She has a higher bounty. I'm not surprised, I WAS pretty weak back there but there was nothing i could do. Next time I'll make sure they make it go higher.' she thought. 'I wonder how Renee and Mother are doing.'

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR LIKE THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD! But as you notice the name Shiro in there, yes its my other oc from my other fanfiction Luffy X Oc! Will there be a clash with both stories? :o<p>

I made the Marines give her a name like Shiro Owl meaning White Owl(cause Shiro means white in Japanese) because it felt necessary to give her a name like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece except MY oc Petra**

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

><p>It's been only 4 days on the submarine, still sailing through the ocean. It seemed like the next island had been really far away. They weren't underwater at this point so Petra decided to go to the deck and relax a bit. She sat down on the wooden deck and leaned against the yellow metal wall looking out into the sea. The young woman took a whiff of the salty sea. Petra held her hand up and a flower grew out of her palm. She grabbed it, smiling. It had purple and pink petals with a lush green stem.<p>

Soon the door opened and Law was standing over her. He then leaned against the wall, still standing next to her. "We will reach land soon I'm pretty sure." he explained. Law noticed the flower she had been holding.

She nodded at what he had said and spun the flower between her index and thumb finger. Petra put the flower in her hair behind her ear and stood up. The young woman stretched before turning her head to look at Law and smiling. "What?" he asked and she just, shrugged.

They hit the island and hid the submarine. Petra was the first to jump off and take in a deep breath of the island. As she looked around it seemed empty. It was all mostly forest from what she could see. The rest of the crew got off and looked around. Petra tapped the ground and a big pillar made of roots carried her into the sky so she could see. Her crew mates stared at her as she rises into the sky. "I see...a little village right at the other end of the island!" she yelled from above. The roots sunk into the ground carrying her back down.

Law nodded. "Lets head there then. But I'll need some of you to come with me the rest can guard the ship. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Petra-ya you all come with me." he explained and the four nodded. All following behind him, Bepo carrying Law's sword. As they walked through the jungle to the village, Petra took the time to pick different plants to study later. Soon the sound of other people drew nearer and nearer. They walked through the bushes from where the sound came from and saw the village she had talked about. Little amounts of people walking through the village, talking or doing whatever they do with their lives.

The captain walked into a small bar and sat at a table. "What now captain?" Shachi asked him.

He thought for a moment. "We'll go back to the others soon." he explained and the young woman rose her hand slightly. "I would like to stay here in the village for a bit something feels, tingly to me." she said and Law nodded.

"Alright make sure to come back after sun set." then the four of them stood up walking out. Petra sat in the bar alone watching the people of the village. Everything looked normal but what was throwing her off so much? Soon she noticed little spots of random grass sticking out of random spots of the village. Her thoughts were disturbed when someone walked into the bar. She looked to see who it was and saw their face was familiar. Petra's eyes widened when she realized that was the girl from the newspaper 4 days ago! Shiro.

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! BUT IT HELPS CREATE THE BIG PLOT! Well IDK if I'll call it BIG but I'll call it a plot!<p> 


	12. Author's Note(IMPORTANT!)

I'll be leaving on December 29th for a vacation to Uruguay(Thats in SOUTH AMERICA!) so I wont be able to update the stories for a REALLY long time I hope you understand thank you! I'll try to update the stories before I leave but I don't think I'll be able to! I'm going away for 26 days so I'll see if there is anything I could do over there to update the chapters/stories! Yet again I'm SOOOO sorry!

Thank you my fellow readers!


	13. Christmas Special!

Merry Christmas you guys! And happy New Year! *whispers* wait Christmas pasted? WELL I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO LEAVE FOR VACA SO I WANT TO GET THIS SPECIAL OVER WITH!

**Christmas Special**

The heart pirates had docked at an island with a small town nearby. Law was outside on the dock leaned against a sleeping Bepo. Petra walked out of the submarine and saw her captain. "Hey captain?" she asked making him raise one eyelid and look at her. "It's Christmas!" she said and sat next to him.

Law's crew celebrated Christmas but sometimes he wouldn't celebrate. Petra sighed and got up again. She jumped off the submarine and onto land. Shachi saw her and asked, "Where you going Petra?"

"Town." was her simple answer. The brown haired woman walked away and towards town. She looked around the shops because, she wanted to get Law something for Christmas. But what? He was pretty grumpy sometimes and he was really into medical stuff. This was gonna be hard, getting a gift for Law. At least it's better than standing bellow the mistletoe with him. The thought made her cheeks heat up and redden. She quickly shook the thought off her head and continued to go through the stores. She went through every store to get him. "Oh Santa please give me sign of what to get Law for Christmas!" she whispered a small prayer while walking through a store.

That's when something out of the corner caught her eye. It was the latest medical supplies, a medical book and a scalpel. She walked over and picked it up and walked over to the counter to buy it. She paid the amount of beli needed and asked it wrapped and put in a bag. Petra walked out of the store and decided to get something small to eat so she got a pack of cookies. She sat on a bench eating the pack of cookies. Thats when she saw Law walking around the town which got her confused but she shrugged it off. The brown haired girl headed back to the submarine. She went into the lounge area of the sub after putting her gift away in her room. The crew was sat down on the couches talking."Hey guys!" she greeted them.

"Oh hey Petra! Do you mind growing a tree for us?" asked Penguin.

"Sure no problem!" she said and took a deep breath before doing a circular motion with her hand. A pine tree grew out of the ground and she snapped as it fully grew. "When your done with it tell me." she explained and sat down on a couch.

The crew began to decorate the tree with lights and other decorations. They asked her to put on the star which she happily did and the tree looked beautiful! Petra heard Joel call everyone for the meal and they all rushed into the dinning area. When Petra entered she saw Law already sat down. She sat down next to Law and stared at the feast in front of her. Everyone began eating and drink. Some drank alcohol or eggnog that didn't have alcohol. A drunken Shachi and Penguin offered her some sake and she took it. Petra was old enough to drink of course but she didn't do it much but she drank anyway. It felt like it didn't affect her at all because she has drank before many times but the only time she had gotten drunk was her first 2 tries drinking.

Everyone else though got drunk except for Law. Once the meal was over they all sang or joked around and half of them passed out. Petra and Law had finished so both walked out and back to their rooms. "Goodnight Petra-ya." he said before they parted ways. Petra slipped into her pajamas and jumped into bed.

Later in 11:20 at night she got up and took out Law's gift. She tiptoed over to the lounge area and placed it under the Christmas tree. Petra walked back to her room and heard someone's bedroom door open. "Shit!" she cursed to herself and went into her room quickly and jumped into bed. Pretending to sleep but only actually fell asleep. In the morning she was woken up by a knock. She turned her head and mumbled a loud "What?!" in an annoyed tone.

"Wake up! Or we will open presents without you!" said Penguin's voice. That was when she jolted up and fell off the bed in a loud thump. She retied her hair a bit better now and slipped some slippers on and opened the door happily.

They rushed down to the lounge and everyone was around the present pile including Law who was shirtless with messy dark brown hair. She rushed over and sat next to him. "Let's begin everyone!" Bepo said and everyone opened their presents except for Petra and Law. Later there were only gifts left for Petra and...Law? Law didn't ask for anything and the crew never gets him stuff because he doesn't want anything. Everyone looked at the presents that were for Law in shock. He actually got a gift? they all thought.

Law picked up his gift and began to open it. Inside was medical supplies, a medical book and a new scalpel. Someone chuckled and he looked to see who. It was Petra who was chuckling and everyone looked at her. "Merry Christmas captain. I didn't know what to get you so I got that for you either way!" she said and Law smiled.

"Well I like it. Thank you for the gift Petra-ya." he said.

It was now her turn to open her gifts. Inside was a necklace with a leaf charm and a new plant book. "And Merry Christmas to you too." her captain spoke up. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love it Law!" she said and hugged him. Everyone aww'd and when they pulled apart Shachi and Penguin came up behind them singing. "Petra and Captain sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" they were cut off when the two sent them death glares. If stares could kill they would be dead by now.

After all the unboxing. Petra and Law went to their rooms with their presents. As they were about to walk out Bepo suddenly stopped them. "Whoa whoa! You can't object the rules!" he said then apologized and pointed up. When the two looked up they saw a mistletoe. The crew whistled or said 'oooo'. They looked at each other; Petra's face red and Law had pink tinted on his cheeks. He was the one to make the first move.

"Rules are rules." Law said before kissing her gently on the lips. To his surprise she returned the kissed and walked away smiling. Everyone watched her walk away and Law had a smirk form on his lips.


	14. Chapter 12: THE MASH UP!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece except for MY oc Petra**

**Chapter 12: THE MASH UP**

She had white hair and blue eyes. Petra could feel something looking at her and when she looked closer into the girl's white hair a small misty owl was hidden in it. Watching her. She stood up and walked over to the wanted young lady. Petra sat next to her on a stool and ordered a cup of coffee. Shiro looked at her and back at the counter. "So, you must be Shiro Owl. The new Straw Hat pirate right?" Petra finally said breaking the silence between the two. She nodded and turned towards her.

"And you must be the new Heart Pirate, Petra right?" and she nodded. "That bounty is pretty crappy by the way but I'm sure you have a reason for it." Shiro said.

Petra nodded. "Well of course! At that time the crew was fighting the marines so I used my devil fruit powers to fight them off. I was a bit weak because I couldn't control my powers that good but now I can." she explained as the bar tender brought her coffee. The brown haired girl took a sip of the coffee. Shiro nodded in understanding.

"Thats understandable. Anyway, how old are you? I'm 18." she said. "25." Petra simply answered.

"Woah you're a lot older!"

Petra chuckled. "Ah I know. Anyway what do you think about your nakama?"

"I think they amazing! Especially Luffy, he's very kind and he did cheer me up from the nightmares i had."

"That's good. I love my crew mates, they're so fun but Law can be a bit of a wooden plank. But I like my captain either way. He helped me with my nightmares as well. Even helped me when I fainted after the fight with the marines."

"Looks like our captains are good guys to us." Shiro giggled.

Petra nodded and took another sip of coffee. "You're not that bad kid I like you."

"I like ya too Petra. Anyways..." Shiro looked around and leaned in whispering, "Do you like the captain?"

She froze and blushed. "I guess just a bit. But hey what about you?"

"Oh um...*blush*...yeah actually he kissed me once..."

"Spill the details!"

"Okay, okay!" the white haired girl said in defeat. "Well one night I had the worst possible nightmare ever. I went to the deck and cried. Luffy had woken up and saw me crying. That night, he tried comforting me and hugged me. Afterwards, he k-kissed me and said 'Always wear a smile' and he went back to bed."

Petra giggled. "Aw thats just adorable. Me and Law well nothing that big really. He just kissed me once on my cheek, good thing we were alone at that time. The crew would have teased us."

"Aw. Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with your crew?"

"I could say the same to you. I had a tingly feeling here. Like something is wrong..." the brown haired woman's words trailed off as she looked around. Petra noticed multiple newspaper cutouts on the wall. "Look at this." she said walking over to it.

Shiro followed her and her eyes widened. "These are all the same articles but, different dates." she commented. They all told about villagers being taken away or kidnapped. Thats when the room went a bit quiet and everyone was looking out the windows. The two gals looked out the window as well and saw a big creature stomping through the village, attached to it's neck was a leash and a human was behind it.

* * *

><p>This is my last typed up story before i go. I'll return in 26 days so stay tuned and I'll try to update as soon as possible when i get back. Anyway if you want more stories I do have a Quotev here is the link to my account. I'll update my life on my profile Activity Wall:<p>

MeganCookie


	15. Author's Note 2

I have returned from my trip! I will update soon and that is a promise! So stay in tune. I love you my readers :)


End file.
